Demon Spawn
'The Demon Spawn '''are demons that can be summoned using the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. They first appeared in the tenth episode of Ash vs. Evil Dead Season 1: The Dark One. Summoning & Purpose The children are summoned using the Necronomicon, and a host body is needed to bring the demons into existence. It is unknown whether or not the host body needs to be the one possessed by the Necronomicon itself or if it can be any individual. The purpose of these creatures is unclear, but it is entirely possible that their existence is to kill, capture, or distract an individual. It is also unknown if the children grow to be adults if they are left alive for an extended amount of time. Appearances Ash vs. Evil Dead Season 1 The Demon Spawn make their first appearance in the episode ''The Dark One. ''Ruby Knowby summon two using The Book of The Dead and refers to the Demons as ''her children. The possessed Pablo is used as a host to bring the children into the world, and Ruby gives one a command to attack Ash Williams. At first, Ash was hesitant to kill the child, but the demon attacks him and puts up a good fight until Ash sticks the Boomstick's barrel down the Demon's throat and pulls the trigger. Ash vs. Evil Dead Season 2 The Demon Spawn make their first appearance in season two fully grown and chasing Ruby in a hospital for the Necronomicon, forcing her to read from the book in order to get Ash to help her kill them, as he still had the Kandarian Dagger in his possession. The three demons stalk Ash, Kelly, Pablo and Ruby while they try to get to the book, and one by one get killed off with the dagger. When using Pablo as a way to banish Baal Ruby reveals to Kelly that the Demon Spawn had somehow managed to take away her immortality, rendering her human and revealing the reason why she needed help in the first place. Biology From physical appearance, they are black skinned, humanoid demons. They have two black hole-like eyes resembling eye sockets and animalistic sharp teeth. Their bodies are slim granting them remarkable flexibility. Like all demons, they are able to communicate through their voices. The supernatural state they possess makes them dangerous creatures when encountered. They stay in the shadows as a form of stealth when attacking their prey. Powers and Abilities These demons are capable of doing a number of things making them difficult to face. Powers *'Shadow Mimicry - '''Capable of transforming and mimicing other individuals shadows. The demons use this as a form of attack, manipulation and stealth when capturing unaware victims. *'Immortality Negation - 'These demons have demonstrated the ability to take away immortality. When fighting against Ruby in a hospital, they somehow steal her immortal power, turning her into a mortal. *'Regenerative Healing Factor - 'When injured in combat, the flesh will repair itself from any physical attack such as stabbing or grinding. The only thing that can damage these demons completely resulting in death is a weapon of supernatural forgery. *'Appendage Generation - 'They can elongate body parts to inflict pain. This was demonstrated when one of them lengthened its claws to stab Ruby. Abilities These creatures are excellent climbers and have flexible bodies granting them impressive maneuverability. Merchandise At San Diego Comic-Con 2016, NECA announced they would release two Demon Spawn figures with a Bloody Ash figure for their ''Ash vs. Evil Dead line of figures. Category:Demons Category:Deadites Category:Killed by Ash Williams Category:Character killed by Ruby Category:Antagonists Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters